Before He Cheats
by SkyTate
Summary: Finding your boyfriend cheating on you in not that easy.... but one person is going to give him a special treatment for this
1. Beginning

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Before He Cheats

**Summary: **finding your boyfriend cheating on you is not that easy. But one person is going to give him a special treatment...

**Note:** my best friend give me the inspiration for this... she's done the same thing with her boyfriend! As always let me know what you think

* * *

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink **_

_**cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, **_

_**showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_** x Carrie Underwood – Before He Cheats x**_

How could you?! After all the good things that we've been trough... you cheated on me??? and most important thing with one of our best friend?! We've been together for 3 years, you've always sayd " i love you" to me with all your heart. You've gave me beautiful gifts, took me out for gorgeous dinner. You're a monster! Probably you've done the same things for her! How could i be so stupid and blind??? i've always loved you, gave up my dream to stay with you, even cry for you. And all you could do was cheat on me? With that Barbie? You'will regret this...

i swear on my own name that you'll pay for it, schuyler "sky" tate...

* * *

_**  
**_


	2. I Who Have Nothing

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Before He Cheats

**Summary: **finding your boyfriend cheating on you is not that easy. But one person is going to give him a special treatment...

**Note:** sorry if I don't update in a long time…. As always let me know what you think

* * *

_**I, I who have nothing  
I, I who have no one  
Adore you and want you so  
I'm just a no one, with nothing to give you but oh  
I love you**_

_**You, you buy her diamonds  
Bright, sparkling diamonds  
But believe me, dear, when I say  
That she can give you the world  
But she'll never love you the way  
I love you**_

_** X Shirley Bassey – I (Who Have Nothing) X**_

I remember it as it was yesterday… the first time that we met 2 years ago.

I had to chose between the jail and the B squad. (you all know what I chose). You were mean since the first time you saw me. To you I was nothing, only a stupid robber to throw in a jail for the rest of his life. The only one that accepted me and jack was Bridge. After a long time you started to see me as a person: you treated me well, laughed with me, joked with me and talk to me about your life. I know everything of you more than Bridge. One night I found you crying in the rec room because your mother death. You were so sad that you cried all night long. I stayed with you because I didn't want to leave you. God only know what you could do If I left you alone. After that you told me that you love me. I was so happy to hear that from you that I felt like in heaven. From that moment I become your girlfriend and you started to be the most caring and lovely guy that I ever met. You bought me everything to make me feel good.

And now I know why you bought me all this things. You didn't want to let me find out your secret relationship with Sidney "I am rich and I can have everything I want" Drew.

When I found out about it there was only one clear thing that crossed my mind….

…..revenge.

* * *


	3. How Do I Live

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Before He Cheats

**Summary: **finding your boyfriend cheating on you is not that easy. But one person is going to give him a special treatment...

**Note:** As always let me know what you think

* * *

_**How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_**X Leann Rimes – How Do I Live X**_

I was sitting on my bed with our photo in my hand…. Crying mad like there's no tomorrow when suddenly…

**B **Z?

**Z **Bridge??? What are you doing here? (Hiding the photo)

**B **I was looking for you… do you wanna play lightball with us?

**Z** no thanks…. I don't feel so well… go on without me

**B** Z…. you have to stop all of this… you know you'll never have him back…

**Z** I know but it's frustating…. (starting crying again)

**B** oh Z….. (hugging her)

**Z** Bridge….. why he cheated on me? Am I a bad person?

**B** no! don't ever think about it! He doesn't deserve you! You understand me?

**Z** yeah…. Thanks bridge you're the best

**B** you're welcome. I'm going if you need someone to talk with you know where to find me bye

**Z ……**why sky?

In that moment bridge was out the room and he thought

**B **if only you know that another people is in love with you….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rec room **_

Sy sky!! I'm boreeeeeeeeeed!

S I don't care actually…. Don't you have clothes to try on??

Sy How could you talk to me like that???? I'm your girlfriend! You have to give me some respect!

S you're not my girlfriend! You made a move on me and you knew how much I love Z! how could you?

Sy oh please…. That girl doesn't deserve you… we're perfect together don't you see?

S no actually I can't see it! Maybe I'm blind or something else

Sy stop it sky! We're a couple now and there's nothing you can't do…..


	4. The Boss

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Before He Cheats

**Summary: **finding your boyfriend cheating on you is not that easy. But one person is going to give him a special treatment...

**Note:** As always let me know what you think

* * *

**_I was so right  
So right  
Thought I could turn emotion  
On and off  
I was so sure  
So sure (I was so sure)  
But love taught me  
Who was who was who was the boss_**

_**X Diana Ross – The Boss X**_

_**Bridge and Sky's Room**_

B sky?

S what bridge…..

B we really need to talk about something…. Or I have to ask you something… or…..

S BRIDGE!!!!! What do you want????

B ops sorry…. Anyway since you aren't with Z anymore what if I ask her out?

S what???? Oh well…. I mean yeah why not?

B because she is so depressed and she needs someone that take care of her….

S like you can take care of her…. (whispering)

B sorry what?

S nothing! I didn't say anything about Z!

B ehm….. sky? I didn't say nothing...

S oh…… (start to read his book to hide the embarrass

B sky can I ask you another thing?

S if you have to….

B are you still in love with Z?

S ehm… no I'm not remember I'm with syd….

B lyar…. I'm a phychic not an idiot… you don't love syd do you?

S you're right I don't love her I hate her!

B so why did you break up with Z?? you have to see her you destroyed her

S I had no choice….

B why? Because someone threaten on you???

S …..

B sky? Tell me the true…. Please tell me that someone didn't threat on you

S I wish I could do that but I can't

B who is that bastard that to this thing?? Tell me and I'm gonna kill that idiot!

S I don't know if you will ever kill a spoiled brat…

B what? You mean…

S yeah you got it. Syd know about my past….. and now she threat on me. She made me break up with Z or she would tell everybody about it.

B wow… I don't know what to say

S help me Bridge I'm so in love with Z but I can't do nothing with her!!!

B I promise you…. We'll come up with something


End file.
